


Path Unlocked

by thisismylovelyalias



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismylovelyalias/pseuds/thisismylovelyalias
Summary: After the android revolution, Connor had no one but Hank.Of course, as time goes on, change is inevitable, and Connor ultimately finds the closest thing to a home in the DPD.
Relationships: Ben Collins & Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Detroit Police Department Officers (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor & Officer M. Wilson (Detroit: Become Human: The Hostage), Connor & Officer Wilson, Tina Chen & Connor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 155
Collections: New ERA Discord: Winter Big Bang





	Path Unlocked

**Author's Note:**

> All the artwork was done by the lovely [Steampunk_Chicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunk_Chicken), isn't it wonderful?  
> 

Logically, Connor was aware that his reestablished position working alongside the Detroit Police Department, as a consultant this time rather than an investigative tool, wouldn’t yield immediate results in terms of amicable relationships with the humans or any androids that may end up working there again. After all, he _had_ done quite a few things to destroy any and all positive feelings towards him: being an android, killing dozens of deviants and a handful of humans, intentionally pursuing a case outside of his and Cyberlife’s jurisdiction, breaking into Cyberlife and ~~stealing~~ freeing an army of androids… basically every action he took up until this moment, really.

In fact, the only reason he was allowed to “work” (in loose terms since it was technically still illegal) alongside the precinct at the moment was because they were short-handed while dealing with the aftermath of the revolution. Which he had indirectly helped head, after gathering the androids in storage. For this reason, he had come to expect any and all backlash he faced today.

So yes, he wasn’t surprised when, with the exception of Lieutenant Anderson, each officer he saw was paired with the neutral or hostile relationship marker in the corner of his vision. He wasn’t surprised when the very tired looking clerical android Jen, who had initially been assigned the name Emily, balked at his presence and all but ran away as he drew closer.

He definitely wasn’t surprised when one Detective Reed nearly engaged in a physical altercation with him right out in the parking lot when he first showed up.

Then again, seeing as how he would be working in a police precinct, in a place with as much crime as Detroit, it hopefully wouldn’t stay that way forever. After all, working through difficult jobs with fellow officers and detectives changes things, and often brings people closer whether they like it or not. 

-

Connor had to admit that he was pleased that Officer Matthew Wilson had been transferred, albeit temporarily, to the 07. It was nice to have someone other than Hank who would interact with him outside of the required conversations and investigations required by their profession… even if it was technically related to police work.

“Connor! Could you come here for a second?” He asked, hand up to catch the android’s attention and then gestured for him to come into the break room, where he sat with his brother, Officer Wilson, as the two of them ate while they pored over a set of case files. Set to their side was a small Ziploc bag.

As Connor made their way towards them, Matthew patted the chair next to him, a smile on his face, whereas Wilson looked uneasy.

“How can I help you, Officers Wilson?” He asked, opting to stand instead to Matthew’s side.

“Sorry to ask you this, but could you do me a favor?”. Receiving a nod in reply, he continued. “Forensics won’t be able to get through this… stuff for another 6 hours, so I was wondering if you could run your analysis program instead?”

“While it would be faster, should you not wait for it to be done in accordance with the department’s official resources? This method puts the evidence at risk of being rendered unusable should it touch something else.”

“Technically, you are an official resource, you don’t have fingerprints, and if you could do this at random crime scenes, you could probably do it here, right?” Matthew asked, the bag already in his hand as he gestured to the precinct in its entirety. “Plus, it’s kinda time-sensitive for this case.”

With another nod, the android finally took a seat and carefully took it from the officer. Wilson, on the other hand, had yet to say anything, his neutral relationship marker a permanent fixture in Connor’s line of sight.

Opening the bag, Connor stuck his index and middle finger into the bag, dipping them into the liquid, which seemed to contain Thirium residue, before hesitantly bringing them up to his lips. Matthew was entranced by this since he had never really seen it happen, but Wilson looked on in obvious disgust, though that could just be because they had been eating up until that point.

“What is it?” Matthew asked, setting down his food as he watched the process take place.

“The residue of an AP700 model, serial number #480-913-802, and trace amounts of toluene.” Connor stated as he resealed the Ziploc and handed it back.

“Does that not taste disgusting?” Wilson finally spoke up, face scrunched up as he put his food away.

Connor simply shrugged. “While androids are now capable of tasting things, I prefer to keep that ability inactive for obvious reasons, so I am unable to tell you how disgusting it may be.”

“What does Thirium taste like?”

“I have not yet ingested Thirium with my taste sensors on.”

“Then why not try it right now,” Wilson suggested, standing up and moving towards the cupboard beneath the microwave. “We’ve got some right here.”

While Connor seemed increasingly unsure of whether or not he should indulge them, Matthew looked at him with barely concealed amusement. “Try it.”  
  


Barely ten seconds had passed before the residual programming telling him to obey took over, leading to him to accepting and uncapping the pouch as he enabled his sensors. With one long, hard glare at the bag’s contents, he drank.

… And reacted immediately, holding himself back enough to ingest the Thirium before sticking his tongue out, face scrunching up in blatant revulsion at the oddly metallic taste. Unfortunately, this was all it took for both Wilsons to erupt with laughter at the sight, leaving him feeling awkward, but the unexpected positive change in Officer Wilson’s relationship marker certainly helped.

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/647943755953078272/659244660266631176/The_elusive_Mr_Wilson_big.png)

-

It wasn’t supposed to have gone so, well, wrong. Of course, most things that go wrong weren’t planned to have gone that way, but that’s beside the point.

Connor, Detective Collins, and Officer Chen were only supposed to be at the crime scene to find evidence, and then bag and tag it. Time and luck permitting, they would possibly piece together what had happened too.

Tina and Connor had been checking out the house’s living room, which contained the corpses of an ST200 and a young female human, both of whom had been found bleeding from multiple stab wounds to the torso. The human blood still clung to the carpet, effectively creating a dried, twisted Rorschach test, whereas the Thirium had long since evaporated. On the other hand, Ben had been checking out the adjacent bedroom after having combed through the other rooms beside it.

The house had been quiet, save the occasional, and rather unprofessional, comments coming from Tina.

Unfortunately, the quiet can only last for so long before something were to disrupt it, and this some _thing_ ended up being more of a some _one_.

The sounds of a struggle quickly ate up the silence, punches landing and loud crashes practically reverberating throughout the house. Connor and Tina had immediately made their way to the bedroom only to watch as Ben was collapsed, barely a foot away, as a human—male, early 40s, identified as Henry Jackson, and clearly under the influence of Red Ice—towered over him.

Lunging towards the man, Connor ran through a number of scans only to have them indicate that Ben was in no immediate danger, and redirected himself towards Jackson.

Besides him, Tina had drawn her firearm, speedily clicking off the safety as she took aim to ensure Jackson could not take further advantage of the element of surprise.

She fired a shot at Jackson’s side, but he remained undeterred, blood creeping out of his wound as he lunged towards her and slashed at her torso.

“Shit!” She yelped as she bounced backward and the knife barely missed her shoulder instead.

At the sound, Connor all but launched himself into the fray, hand outstretched before gripping their opponent’s forearm, pulling him away from Tina, and landing a solid hit to the man’s groin.

Jackson flinched, but didn’t react anymore than that, immediately turning the fight around and attempting to stab Connor, his knife hand nothing more than a flurry of movement as he went for the thirium regulator.

Another shot rang out, the bullet mere centimeters from its target, but ultimately missing as it buried itself into the wall. Unfortunately, the sound, the round, the whole metaphorical enchilada, did not elicit any movement from the man, save the ever increasing rage as he continued attacking Connor, who kept managing to dodge just in time.

Though it wasn’t much of a surprise, seeing as how his preconstruction subroutine was running at top speed, throwing him dozens of options with high probabilities of success to aid him in this fight, and, while the Red Ice was certainly making Jackson’s movements less predictable, Connor was Cyberlife’s most advanced prototype for a reason.

He continued to evade the man, twisting and turning as he got closer and closer before bringing gripping his forearm once again and twisting it behind his back.

Behind Jackson, Tina had holstered her weapon, accepting it had no effect, and bounced over, plucking the knife out of his hand with a cheerful “yoink”.

“Thank you, Officer Chen,” Connor said as she took over, cuffing Jackson, who was quite the struggler it would seem. “I have already called for medical assistance for Detective Collins and—”

“—Dorian—”

“—Mr. Jackson. They should be on here soon.” He finished, receiving a thumbs up from Tina, who continued to hold onto their assailant, and a groan from Ben as he started getting back up again.

“Thanks, Connor.” He said, and, for some reason, those words made Connor feel content, satisfied, _happy_.

Especially when he spied the blue arrows on their respective relationship markers indicating their transition from neutral to warm.

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/647943755953078272/658893520383508481/Ben_big.png)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/647943755953078272/658893526565781514/Tina_Big.png)

—

“No way.” Detective Reed whispered as he leaped out of the patrol car.

Connor followed him out, keeping his voice just as low. “What is it, Detective?”

“That’s Viccellio.” He replied, pointing at the tall, lanky man across the street.

Robert Viccellio was a notable Red Ice dealer, going strong long before the revolution and only continuing to somehow get his hands on larger, more potent versions of the drug as the days passed by, and the entire precinct knew of him simply because Reed would not shut up about catching him. He had been after Viccellio for nearly 8 months, that time spent going over his previous sightings, contacting possible informants, and waiting.

“Come on.” He said, gesturing for Connor to follow him as they quickly walked across the street. The two crept alongside the building exteriors, eyes trained on Viccellio as they got closer and closer.

Unfortunately, just as they were no more than a few yards away, Viccellio bolted, having recognized Reed, and they both ran after him.

“Run faster,” Reed yelled, regardless of the fact that Connor was well ahead of him as they both chased their target. “We can’t let him get away!”

They followed Viccellio as he made it through the bustling crowds. Connor easily weaved between the people, but Reed pushed them left and right, offering no explanation save his raised badge.

“You keep going, I’ll cut him off and arrest him.” Reed shouted before darting off into one of the adjacent streets, not even waiting for a response.

Connor sighed, but wasn’t surprised at this and kept running. He could barely see Viccellio’s messy lop of blond hair over the masses, but his preconstruction software helped him out a great deal.

“Stop!” He yelled as he pursued him onto a relatively emptier walkway, picking up speed as Viccellio began to lose steam.

However, Viccellio abruptly stopped, spinning around to point a handgun at Connor. “Come any closer and I’ll shoot.”

Instead of listening, Connor stepped closer, causing Viccellio to step back, gaze still locked on the android and hand steady as he aimed.

He pressed on the trigger, but Connor leaped out of the way as the bullet dove into the concrete and stepped closer.

“Put the weapon down,” He said, hands help placatingly in front of him as he continued to get closer. “It would be unwise to attempt to harm me.”

Viccellio rolled his eyes, firearm directed towards Connor once again. While the android was already anticipating the shot, he was taken by surprise when one flying detective came upon the scene.

Reed had jumped in, screaming as he brought Viccellio down with a tackle. Why he was screaming, Connor had no clue, but he picked up the fallen gun and watched as Reed cuffed his long-awaited find and got him back onto his feet.

“Connor, are you seeing this? This is a moment to be documented. I finally _finally_ got my hands on Viccellio!” Reed exclaimed, eyes wide with excitement as he lifted his hand and quickly hit Connor’s.

This less snarky version of Reed was one Connor had not yet seen, but it didn’t last very long as he suddenly realized what he was doing and he straightened himself out in an attempt to restrain his euphoria for the time being, yet he could not stop the abrupt change in his relationship marker, the blue arrows indicating a new, positive status as the “hostile” became a much more appeasable “neutral”.

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/647943755953078272/659115458875621401/Goddamn_reed_big.png)

—

Months had passed since that first day Connor had stepped into the precinct after the revolution, but those months brought about quite a few changes since then.

Some were good, some were bad, but some never failed to make Connor feel at home here at the 07, the dozens of “warm” and singular “neutral” relationships he had cultivated would always be a welcome sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, all of this artwork is courtesy of the spectacular [Steampunk_Chicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunk_Chicken) and it's so good im love it kdjfs  
> This work was done for the Winter Big Bang in the [DBH: New Era](https://discord.gg/GqvNzUm) server, come join us if you'd like!


End file.
